guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monument of Devotion
Customization FTL Ok... BS! I understand the need to prevent pet trading and filling your monument, but! Customize it to the ACCOUNT, not the character, and simply prevent other characters on the account from displaying it in their monuments after the first one has displayed it. Put out an error message like "Cannot display miniature. is already displaying this miniature in his/her Hall of Monuments." I have a mini Aatxe which I keep in storage and use on every character when in town. So, I can't display it, or I won't be able to use it on other characters... :( RoseOfKali 14:41, 4 September 2007 (CDT) *I'm trying to be sympathetic, but can't. Really. CowardlySwagman 5:48, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :I can. Urock 20:13, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Goddamn it. Now I'll never use this monument. 69.131.151.202 23:35, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::I laugh at all the eager players who put their Mini Pandas and Kanaxais and such into the monument. (T/ ) 23:40, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::The only thing I might ever put on there is the mini Black Moa Chick, if I ever get around to getting one. That and maybe some 1-5k pets that I won't feel sorry for losing (yes, they will be pretty much lost), but then, what's the point? RoseOfKali 04:59, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I've put down some of my valuable mini-pet's like shiro and kuunavang I was thinking of not but I'm hoping they'll do something for my account when GW2 is released.(Marsc 03:22, 9 September 2007 (CDT)) ::::::heh heh , the only minipet i have is Varesh and I gladly put her in there good riddance..Cardsharp 03:35, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I really don't understand the complaints. There's no reason to "pimp" your hom until GW2 comes out. Do any required customisation then. --BlueNovember 09:09, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Ya, why don't you buy another aatxe and display that if you really want to display one AND keeps yours available for all of your characters? -- Kirbman 00:22, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::Um.. maybe because they cost 65k and I don't want to spend that money again? But anyway, my complaint was apparently valid, since my wish has been granted, and a devoted pet can be used by anyone. RoseOfKali 22:11, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Think about this The majority of minipets are obtained via a character turning older or by that character finishing a scavenger. So why shouldn't they be customized.. you want other characters to get them, buy them.. Makes perfect sense and I would do the same thing in ANet's position :Doesn't make sense to me really. Anet seems to be wanting us to focus on 1 character to get all the titles and weapons and other stuff on etc, seeing as a character in GW2 will only be able to inherit the titles and achievements from 1 of your character's HoMs in GW1... So I think for many people it would make perfect and natural sense to put all the mini's in on their main character. The problem ofcourse is that then you are left with only 1 character who can use the miniatures. Also according to Gaile talk on the 30th of August they did intend to un-customize the pets insofar that they could still be used on other characters on the same account, but apparently this didn't go through. Lack of time maybe? Liselle Morrow 03:58, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::Quote:you want other characters to get them, buy them... Urm... If you buy them and there customised, that means you can't buy them!, also, not all people have 200K in there bank ready to buy loads of minis!RT | Talk 12:37, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::Think of it from the perspective of GW2. If these weren't customised then you could make loads of chars who can get the full benefit from this monument. --Blue.rellik 21:26, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Specific numbers? Just how many miniatures can be displayed here ? Could I post an entire collection or just a few? Anyone have any screenshots ? :20 is the maximum amount of minipets that can be displayed at a time Pul 21:43, 5 October 2007 (UTC) How to improve this monument Make this monument act like a Festival Hat person in that it stores your pets so that you dont have to carry around any but the one you want. This would free up a whole page in my storage box, and I'd gladly customize them if I didn't have to store them all in my storage. Even better would be if having pets in this monument added a button on your skill bar (not a full sized skill icon, just a mini (bad pun intended) button) that allows you to select a pet stored in the monument and set it as the default pet. Then, upon entering an explorable area, the default pet is summoned automatically. Clicking this button will let you summon and dismiss the pet manually. This would free up storage space in both the inventory and storage box and would make miniatures used alot more. Thoughts? DeathWeasel 01:01, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :/agree. on everything-- (Talk) ( ) 01:03, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::The latter part sounds a bit much. Your first point about the Festival Hat style is fantastic, that works well with the customise and frees up inventory space. I would use this monument completely if it was setup like the Hat vendor. -Ezekiel 02:15, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well... monuments aren't vendors. But yeah, nobody will dedicate tons of storage for customized pets, either. If anything, I'd buy loads of cheap first year whites, display them, and then put them on a mule or even destroy them. GW1 currently has some storage shortages, everyone agrees with that. But Anet is not planning to fix it, either. Gaile has confirmed this. I don't ever see Anet implementing your suggestions, too bad. RoseOfKali 22:16, 12 October 2007 (UTC) What would be amazing would be if it was like a little cage and all the miniatures moved around in it. --Chris1645 09:01, 14 October 2007 (UTC) and to rose of kalie 1 and a half pages in my storage is dedicated to customized pets so thats a load of rubbish.--Chris1645 09:03, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Repeats? Anyone know if you are able to add more than one of the same species of mini-pet to this monument? 65.96.4.182 03:51, 14 October 2007 (UTC) I'll try it out. I have two Siege TurtlesFire Tock 17:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Just, Tried. Won't let you.Fire Tock 17:18, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Guild Wars 2 Here is a GW2 Consept art. The same as the Tapestry of MoD. I really wonder what you get. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :A lot of the concept art in there is actually quite old and is from GW1, so I wouldn't come to any conclusions from that image. But yeah, I do wonder what we'll get. :] RoseOfKali 19:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Your right a lot of GW1 stuff is in it. But I wonder if you get special things from have like 4 greens or from having a complete set of a Year. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm most curious about the people who dedicated their Kanaxais and Pandas. :P But yeah, I would expect something a little "more" for having a complete birthday set, but then again, ANet doesn't have a reputation for being particularly logical. RoseOfKali 22:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah Logic isn't there thing. They still haven't got a Moss spider and Rainbow Phoenix Statue, Or a complete ZMG satue for that matter. But I don't know If I have to cry or that I should Laugh my ass off when Kanaxais and Pandas don't give anything -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 11:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Fluke? My Mini Lich does not give me a "rare minipet" bonus for the tapestry. Is this a bug or are gold minipets not rare? DoULoom 19:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :ok...nvm, apparently you have to log out before it updates your monument for the calculator... DoULoom 19:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) What counts as a "Unique Minipet"? Are those things like the Black Moa Chick, the Rollerbeetle, or just Gaile's Frogs? Anyone know? :Any Green is a "unique" item -- RandomTime 17:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC)